Yugioh: Dueling Drama Much Season 4
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: DO NOT READ... SERIOUSLY LONG UPDATES BEING MADE
1. Intro

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Ahh, hello dueling fans... great to see you agian._**

**_Just a pointer for those who don't know... Mykan is not really me, nor is he base don me at all. He's justa character with my name, and the duels are written like a script so they can be easier to read. That's the best I can do..._**

**INTRO**

_Long, long ago… _

_When the pyramids were still young… Egyptian kings, and sorcerers played a game of great and terrible power… powers that threatened to destroy the entire world, until a brave pharaoh locked the magic away, imprisoning the magic within the mystical millennium-items._

_These items not only contained great powers, and mystical forces… they also contained the spirits of the most evil of criminal masterminds the ancient Egyptians ever had known._

_And now… five-thousand years later, as the Shadow-Games are reawakened, so are the greater evils that the world had once forgotten._

…

Britney was just returning from a WOOHP mission, when she arrived back home at her apartment, she noticed a package had come from her father who was working overseas in Egypt.

"_Thought you'd like to have this for yourself: Love, Daddy."_ The card read. Britney thought it was so sweet that her father could still show love and care for her even if he was half a world away from her.

She then began to open the package… "Wonder what this is…"

The moment she pulled the lid off the box, a bright glowing light began to flash brightly. "Huh? Hey, what's going on…? _HEY!"_

_**DUELING DRAMA MUCH**_

_**SEASON 4**_

A beautiful island in the south-pacific… the location of the company that makes the duel-monsters card game, and the duel-academy prep-school.

Whereas I, the great Professor. Mykan Jaden. The world's greatest duelist, and teacher… lived with my wife, Princess Sabrina, our two daughters, Soon to be two, Erica, and almost a year-old, Misty… and with us were my three wonderful apprentices, now assistant teachers, Clover, Sam, and Alex, all who shared the rank of second-best in the world… _though they were starting to believe that among them, Alex was stronger_.

Today, the ladies and I were enjoying this beautiful Saturday in springtime, and ready for a picnic lunch in the meadows overlooking the sea. Sabrina was looking after the babies, and she couldn't believe what a big girl Erica was getting to be… she even had teeth now, and could speak a few simple words… Misty wasn't too far behind her.

I was preparing the stew for lunch, and Alex and Sam were preparing the tables and other picnic-stuff, bowls, plates, and bread-rolls… but Clover. She was just draped over the table, moaning, "Hungry...! Need Food."

Sam and Alex were outraged by her behaviour, "Oh, Clover… you haven't done a thing all day." Sam pointed out.

Clover made the excuse that she was too weak to work, "I haven't eaten since breakfast, and I've graded so many tests, my nails need a serious manicure."

"Don't worry Clover…" I said, "This lunch is going to be just the thing for you. It's my _teach-prep chow."_

Sabrina licked her lips, "Mmm… I still remember the first time I ate… I thought I was in love."

The babies clapped their hand and bounced on their cute little bottoms, indicating they wanted some of the stew as well.

Alex couldn't help but gush at how cute the babies looked, "Oh, isn't so cute and adorable." she cooed as she bent down closer. Misty passed Alex her little beanbag-ball, she wanted to play. Alex just couldn't say no…

I smiled at how much my little girls were growing up, and liking the spies, but just then, the Millennium-Necklace around my neck began to glow, and show me images of the future, "Hmm…?"

Then I could see why, three bullying students, two from Ra-Yellow, and one from Obelisk Blue, were walking towards our campsite. "Hey… Yo'…" called the Obelisk. "We got a bone to pick with you teachers." He snapped at the spies.

As new teachers at the school, Clover, Sam, and Alex had graded many tests, and these students were failing because it was known for a fact that they only cheated on tests and leached off of the decent students. They were demanding that the spies change their grades to A's, but the spies refused. Finally the students lost their patience and demanded a three-way-duel.

Sam and Alex couldn't say no… and Clover jumped right in with them, "You kids are so going down." she said with a sneaky look on her face. Sam and Alex were confused… "Clover, you just said you were too weak to work."

Clover admitted she was, "But a duel's a piece-of-cake."

Sabrina sighed, "That certainly is progress."

"Hmm…! At least her mouth is working." I added.

The duel-disks were prepared, and the cards were drawn, it was time to begin. The bullies tried with all their might, but the girls were just too much for them to handle, especially when they unleashed their ultimate monster, "SPY WOMAN!" and blew the bullies minds away.

"All right…!" Alex cheered for joy.

"We did it…!" cried Sam.

"Told you we're strong." added Clover.

Sabrina was quite impressed, "Wow, they actually did it. It's rather shocking."

I smirked, "Hmm…! Shocking that the girls moved so fast."

The bullies stomped away feeling shamed, and embarrassed that they had lost, and the girls went back to the table ready for lunch. Their lives on the island, since they became teachers at duel academy, was really fun and exciting… even as exciting as their lives at WOOHP.

Still… as fun as life on the island seemed to be… it still had it's nasty surprises waiting around every corner.

The girls and I didn't notice that overhead on one of the higher summits overlooking our campsite, another student from Obelisk blue was watching us. He was a tall duelist with brown spiky hair, and long Obelisk jacket, mostly white that fluttered in the winds like a cape. He worse thick dark shades over his eyes and he had a nasty grin on his face. "Well… with cards like that… who needs these old things…?" he said as reached into his jacket and threw some cards away in the wind. "Good riddance…"


	2. New lives, new faces

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Spies old neighborhood, Beverly Hills, 2:00 pm**__**…**_

A duel was going on in the streets, a duel between a young school-champion duelist, and Mandy herself. She had Just ordered her _**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon **_to destroy the kid's last monster, and then she used _**De-fusion**_ to split them into three _**Blue-Eyes White Dragons**_… and took out the rest of the kids life-points.

"What? But I was the top finisher in my class!" cried the kid, "Ah, well… you won. Great game, Mandy…"

"Yeah… sure… whatever…" Mandy sighed with bored expression on her face. She walked back into her mom's house, and went to her bedroom where she continued to sulk.

"_What the heck is the matter with me…?"_ she thought to herself. _"Crushing loser duelists like this just isn't fun anymore. Why am I losing my spark…?"_

One of the reasons for that was because her deck considerably strong. Not many people were able to beat her and her Blue-Eyes White-Dragons…

Suddenly, images of myself, Clover, Sam, and Alex flashed by her, and that made her real mad. "GRR…! It's all because of those annoying losers…!" she yelled out loud.

It seemed that no matter how hard she tried to defeat me, or the girls, no matter what she did always ended up losing and looking like a complete fool.

Even last year when we were all trapped in a virtual-world by Sabrina's long lost brother, Estevan, she was able to help us progressive a little ways, but she still didn't emerge as the ultimate victor…

Now here she was… still living with her mom, while the girls were living a life of luxury and fame and fortune on Duel-Academy Island.

Mandy turned on her computer and looked up the website, and it only intensified her anger. All the teachers, such as the girls were treated to luxury resorts, and privileges like royalty.

Biggest shopping malls… top of the line fashion designs, and the most expensive treatments that money could buy. Mandy also thought it was no-wonder the girls could beat her so much as they actually lived on the island where game itself was actually manufactured and produced. With new cards coming out all the time… se assumed the girls and I always got first dibs.

"_Ooh… if I could just get my hands on those rare cards…"_ she thought to herself, but alas… there were only two ways she could. Either she'd have to become a student at duel academy… or sign up to work at the company itself, or obviously since she was not the kind of girl who loved to work… for fear of damaging her nails…

She saw no choice and began to sign–up at once. Her mother actually approved of it, seeing as how she was a big disappointment in her opinion. "You need to learn there's more to dueling than just winning young lady."

_**Meanwhile**_…

The streets of Beverly Hills were just as busy as ever. People still at work, teens still at school, and shoppers doing their business…

Yet in an alley, a duel had just come to a finish, but the losing duelist suddenly SCREAMED, "What are you doing to me? No! Wait! AAH…!"

A bright flash of light had shone, and when the light had cleared the losing duelist was lying unconscious on the hard cold ground, while the winning duelist smiled sinisterly. "Hmm, mm… that was invigorating." she hissed in an evil yet familiar tone.

Then she was gone, leaving her victim where he was, and went to find more people to do the same thing with… but who she was, and what she was doing, and for all the above, why… was anyone's guess…

…

_**Duel-Academy, Wednesday 12:45 pm**_…

Classes continued on as usual, and the girls were great teachers, this was probably why our profits had never been so high before. I still taught classes too, and at other times I took time off to look after Erica and Misty, while Sabrina was looking after the students in the infirmary, like the good doctor she was.

But Sabrina also took time off whenever she could, after all she was still the King's daughter, and King Monroe was still doing his best to produce new cards and new ways to improve the game and make more people interested.

Still… even he took time off because ever since he was freed from the evil spirit of his Millennium eye, and Estevan… his first born child was returned to him, as a virtual being that we could talk to on computer-screens… he wanted to do his best to try and find a way to give his son a proper body so that he could finally live again.

Now these days… Estevan served as the master computer behind the island. He had more information than anyone on the entire island, and he could easily help us hack into desperately needed systems for those that tried to shut us down.

Other times… he also served as a strong dueling computer guy. He could duel at almost any level and help our students during exams or study-periods. This was a good thing for even though the term was half over… new students had arrived on the island for the second semester; their grades were approved, and they were welcomed by the King himself to attend the academy...

There were also new cards just released from the presses, and were first being tested by students on the island before being released to the general public. The student-stores were loaded with eager students, who all had good grades, or just needed a deck-upgrade.

Two students from Ra-Yellow had just come from the store with freshly new cards. One of the students was a girl with short brown hair, and a digital camera around her neck. The other was a good friend of hers with orangey-hair, and he wore a white fishing hat over his head.

"These cards are great, _Kari_. Thanks for helping me get them…"

The girl smiled, "Well it was the least I could do, TK. After you helped me study for the big test..."

Just then, a strong burst of wind blew a couple of the cards out from TK's hands. "Hey!" he cried as the cards began to fly away, "Come back here…!" he called as he chased after them.

"TK wait up…!" Kari called as she ran after him.

They continued to chase the cards and ran right into an Obelisk-Blue student, brown spiky hair, and long Obelisk jacket, mostly white that fluttered in the winds like a cape. He worse thick dark shades over his eyes, and he could see the cards flying towards him. He reached right up and grabbed them.

TK and Kari stopped when they noticed the guy, and Kari couldn't help but think that he seemed rather familiar, but she couldn't tell with those shades over his eyes.

The other guy then made a sour look on his face, and pitched the cards at TK, much to his shock. "I'll thank you to keep your cards out of my way." he sneered at TK.

TK felt slightly angered, but not by this guy's rude talking. "Hey… you know you shouldn't be so rough with cards like this." he said.

The Obelisk just snorted, "You should talk." He snapped, "You really think those cards of yours are any good?"

TK and Kari were confused, and the Obelisk continued to explain. "I saw you buy them… and don't you think you'd be better off with the best cards you can find…?"

He then opened up his jacket to reveal that he had many different decks tucked in his pockets. "You must know that by reading the effect of the cards before you use them at all is a better way of knowing how great they'll be."

He then went through three of his decks, and then grabbed several cards out of them. "These cards are okay, but the rest of them… I don't need!" and he angrily tossed them up into the wind.

"Hey!" Kari snapped. "Why did you just throw them away like that?"

"Because… those cards were too weak… Their defenses were low, and the other cards had useless effects. I don't need them, but maybe they'll get lucky and run into someone else who'll use them. That's all there is to it Kari."

Kari asked the duelist his name, but the guy refused to comply. "I knew you forgot about me… you just proved my point." He said, "No matter, you hang around with a weak duelist like him… and you'll sink down to his level."

TK had had just about of enough of this guy mouthing off. "I'm no weak duelist, and neither is Kari." he snapped.

The other guy could sense a challenge, "Well then… why don't we find out then." He said, "Care to have a duel…? Fifteen minutes… you and me."

TK immediately jumped at the opportunity, but then he remembered, "Oh, but I can't… I haven't' got all my cards with me, and my duel disk is back at my dorm."

"What…?!" snapped the Obelisk, "You've gotta' be kidding me. Talk about _pathetic._ I'm outta' here." and he walked away with his jacket fluttering in the breeze leaving TK and Kari wondering "Who is that guy…?"

TK had never met him directly before, but Kari was beginning to feel things more and more familiar about him.

…

Later that day the girls were out amongst the students in the yard giving duel-tests. Most of the students seemed to go for Alex and Sam than Clover… but she too got a fair share of duels.

TK was even one of them, and he got to duel against Sam, TK's deck was a basic machine-deck, which meant it didn't very well match up against Sam's ocean-deck. He lost the duel but he did do very well in showing how much he learned about card-effects, and even managed to steal the lead a few times.

"Well done TK…" Sam said. "Just a little more practice and some day you'll be a swell duelist."

TK grinned at her, "Thanks Professor Sam." and left.

After the exams we were all chilling in the royal galla for dinner, Sabrina and I were feeding our babies their food before eating our own dinner.

"Hey… where's Estevan?" Alex asked.

That's when the monitor screen in the middle of the table flicked on and there was Sabrina's brother in his virtual dimension. _"I'm here Alex."_

Sabrina nearly fell out of her seat, "Ooh… Estevan." She said while regaining herself, "You startled me there."

Her brother nodded, _"I'm sorry Sabrina. I have just had a very busy day; dueling many of our students."_

Now that he was here, at least we could all continue to eat dinner and discuss matters.

"I just don't get why not many of the students didn't challenge me today." Clover said.

"Probably because you scared them…?" I suggested. The girls couldn't understand how but I did, and so did King Monroe. We didn't even need to use our Millennium items to determine that Clover had been passing out her little notes again…

…

_When Clover taught her classes, and she saw a student she thought was handsome, as she gave her lecture she would slip them little notes…_

_Do you like me?_

_A: Yes…_

_B: No…_

_C: Maybe…_

"_Any questions…" she would then reply and shoot the student a wink._

…

As cute as the King though that was, "Try to keep in mind now, Clover… these students came here to learn to be game-masters. Not how to snag someone by the horns."

Clover felt slightly embarrassed, but still… she didn't think it was fair that she was growing older, and would be an adult soon… and she still never had a most serious relationship.

"Oh, and girls…" I said, "I hate to tell you this… but you've all be assigned to be private tutors to one of our newer students."

The spies raised their eyebrows, "How can that be bad…?" Sam asked. "We don't mind tutoring a student."

I sniggered cheekily, and then passed them forms of who their new student was. _"MANDY…?!"_ they squealed. They couldn't believe that Mandy was actually a student here.

As much as even Sabrina and I knew how bad to the bone Mandy was, our policy of duel academy was everyone deserved a chance. "Mandy does have as much right to be here as the other students." Sabrina said. "And as teachers, you girls are obligated to help her…" she then stopped when she realized, "Ooh… Sorry Mykan… they're your apprentices."

I smiled at my wife, "That's all right dear…" and I pecked her on the cheek. Then I turned my attention to the girls, "I'm sorry girls… but it's out of hands now."

The spies were licked…!

…

Later on..., as the spies headed back to their private beach-houses, "I can't believe we got stuck having to look after Mandy." Clover complained for the umpteenth time.

"Seriously… when is that girl ever going to learn that she just can't beat us?" added Alex.

Sam however, as mad as she was too by this outrage, was forcing herself to comply with the actions. "I just hope nothing else goes wrong tonight…" she said.

That's when the ground below the girls' feet gave way, and they were WOOHPED… "You just had to say that Sammy…!" Clover cried as they slid down the tunnel, and SPLAT… they landed in Jerry's office.

"Good evening ladies…" Jerry said. "How are your lives getting on at duel academy?"

"Fine… until you WOOHPED us Jerry…" Sam hinted.

"So sorry girls… but I've called you in because we have been intercepting phone-calls on mysterious occurrences…"

He clicked on his screen and showed satellite images of people being unconscious in the streets, all apparently suffering from the same strange illness. "Hey, they're all wearing duel disks." Alex said.

"So, like.. they might have caught whatever it is they have from dueling?" Clover asked.

Jerry didn't know, but that was their mission, to find out what the cause of it was and hopefully stop it. "GLADIS… give the girls their gadgets if you will…"

GLADIS beeped, _"Here you are girls…"_

"_Earring Microphone communicators"_

"_Hologram projection Mood Rings."_

"_And the Bubble-Blaster invisibility shield"_

"Remember girls…" Jerry informed them, "You can also use your X-powders to scan the victims for signs of any recognizable symptoms. Now away you go…" and he clicked a button and the girls fell through the floor.

Jerry sighed, "How is it that some much trouble can happen over a typical card game?" he wondered.

"_Beats me… but it's your move."_ GLADIS said as she projected the images of her duel with Jerry in their spare time…


	3. Brtiney's Back, sort of

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next day… classes continued as normal, and just Clover's luck, Mandy got stuck in her first class of the day; History of Duel-Monsters.

Mandy never felt so humiliated before, having to wear red, and being called a "Slifer Slacker." by the Ra's and Obelisk's. She was one of the higher ranked duelists in all of Beverly Hills, and yet here people were treating her like a kid…

What really got her mad was the fact that Clover, Sam, and Alex were her superiors. They were the teachers, and she was the student. If she even so much as made a peep of noise or trouble, it was guaranteed to get her into trouble…

Still, Mandy kept in mind that she was only here for a short while, just until she could get her hands on some rare cards, and beat the girls down to size for good; maybe she'd even try and take me out…

She had been making a plan to bag some rare cards, which involved her sneaking up into the castle, and into the card-making labs. _"First chance I get… I'm sneaking up there."_ She thought wickedly…

"Mandy!" Clover called up at her, "Is there a problem?"

Mandy snapped out of her trance, "Hey, what's you're problem?" she snarled at Clover, but she and the rest of the class gasped, realizing how badly she mouthed-off. Clover smirked and a twinkle was in her eye, the perfect excuse…

Mandy got a detention, and after which, once classes had had taken their break periods, she was really angry. As she walked through the grounds she swore that Clover would pay for that…

In the meantime she had to concentrate on her plan to sneak into the labs and snag new rare cards. She also saw several hot student-bodies, and she tried to put on her old flirty-girl routine… but most of the boys were in Ra-Yellow or Obelisk-Blue and just gave her the bum's rush…

"Buzz off, Slifer!"

"You and me…? Forget it."

Even some of the other Slifers didn't think of her as much as they had heard of her reckless dueling ways in past dueling tournaments. Mandy was really starting to lose it. _"Okay… keep it calm… keep it calm…" _she kept telling herself, but as she walked towards the lighthouse-docks, she LET IT OUT…!

…

Her scream could be heard from halfway across the island, and it even reached our ears from the spies' beach-houses where we were grading some tests together, and also arranging duel partners for class duel-exams. "Wow… rude much." Clover said while picking her ear.

"Well she did give Mandy a detention…" Sam said, "I remember Alex used to act twice as worse."

"Hey!" Alex snapped, but then she realized, "Well… yeah… but what did you expect. That seriously cut down on my shopping, and snack time."

I chuckled softly, but then I told the girls to ease up a bit, "Mandy just needs to learn that there are other things in the world besides glamour, and being self-centered. She'll need to get used to it if she ever hopes to be a better duelist."

The girls smiled, for they knew in a sense I was right… and we continued with our work, but the girls noticed that I still seemed a little worried… and who could blame me, they were still worried too, about the evil-stranger they met… and how I kept having images shown by my Millennium Necklace… but once again, something was blocking me from seeing the entire image clearing or determining its course… "I wonder…"

My chain of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of my cell-phone. "Hello…?" it was Sabrina, 1and she asked me to come to the infirmary, and she wanted me to bring the girls too.

…

We all made it there, and Sabrina directed us to one of her patients, who just came in today for shot, and she had requested that we come down. "No way…!" Alex cried almost in tears.

"Britney…?" Sam asked.

Britney smiled up at them, "Long time no see girlfriends." she said.

"Ooh… big group hug!" Clover cheered and the four friends came together. Sabrina folded her hands together in "Aw…" there was nothing she loved more than happy reunions.

The girls introduced me properly, "I've heard a lot about you Britney. Jerry's told me you're fine spy too."

Britney smiled in thanks, and then I reintroduced her to Sabrina, "This is my wife, without whom I would be lost. Sabrina is my inspiration, and my reason for living."

Britney was honored, she always dreamt of meeting a princess, but to think that she was a doctor too, "This is just amazing."

Sabrina almost felt humble, and then we all decided to take a walk together. The spies even questioned Britney what brought her duel academy. "Oh, Jerry sent me…" she answered, "He briefed me on the mission you girls were on, and sent me to hopefully be of some help to you."

She even qualified for the Obelisk blue-dorm. Alex could barley control herself. "Now you love dueling too… that's another thing we both have in common."

"I know… I can't believe it." added Britney.

…

We showed Britney the girls' beach-houses, and Britney was so psyched. "Sweet digs…" she complimented. "Even my room at the Obelisk Dorm doesn't amount to this."

Clover was most curious however, "So Britney… what's your favorite card…?" she had to ask.

Britney showed us, "This one… _**"Shadow Tamer"**_

The girls stared in awe, "I haven't seen that card in a long time." said Clover.

Britney went on explaining how she admired the Shadow Tamer for its ability to take control of Fiend-Type monsters. "You know… this may sound silly, but… sometimes I actually imagine that I am the Shadow-Tamer…" she continued, "You know… I'm not actually just dueling with the cards, but more like I _am_ the card itself."

None of us actually found that silly at all. Sometimes we all felt that way about special cards in our decks. Even the girls had favorite cards that overcame their Spy-girl cards that I gave them.

Alex pulled out her favorite card, "My _**"Red-Eyes Black Dragon."**_ she said, "It's not just a strong monster, but I remember how I always wanted one but just couldn't get it anywhere. Then I defeated Chazz Princeton the gate keeper, and I won it off him."

She sighed heavenly… "Those were days…"

"How about you girls…?" Britney asked Sam and Clover.

"Well… I think I'd rather be the _**"Red Archery Girl."**_ Sam answered, "Heh… I guess I kind of like how brave she looks."

While most of us thought Clover would choose of her Elemental-Heroes, or Neo-Spacians. She actually chose a new card she got, "This one… _**"Command Knight."**_

We all had confused looks as to why Clover chose that card, "What?" she asked. We all then brushed it off. "Professor… Princess… How about you-two…?"

Sabrina and I chuckled once, "That's easy…" I said, "I choose _**"Dark Magician"**_ What else?" and we all were able to guess Sabrina's choice, "Yes… I choose my _**"Cyber Dragon"**_

We found it rather odd that a Princess would actually side with a dragon, but then again Sabrina was no ordinary Princess.

"Hey…" Britney said, "Why don't we have duel right now? You know… just for fun?"

We all agreed to that at once, and Britney suggested that everyone placed their favorite card in my deck. "This way it'll be like you're all dueling together, and besides… I'd like to see how well everyone fairs out."

"Yeah… I'm up for that." Alex said.

"Me too…" added Sam.

"Count me in…" said Clover.

Sabrina nodded, and they each gave me their cards which I then shuffled into my deck, and instead of using the duel-disks we decided to duel playfully at one of the tables outside. "Okay, we're all set." I said.

"Good…." Britney said, "Now before we get started… there is one last thing I want to show you all." Her voice was starting to sound deeper and hissing-like. "Uh… are you feeling okay Britney?" Clover asked.

"Quite fine really…" Britney answered, "Now watch closely…" and she closed her eyes and began hum in a trance…

Alex suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine, "Uh… I don't know about you guys… but I'm starting to get bad feelings about this." she said all worried.

Then, something in the middle of Britney's body began to glow. "Hey…!" cried Sam. "That glowing… it's exactly the same as when we saw that clocked-stranger."

Then suddenly something appeared around Britney's neck. Sabrina gasped in chock, and I couldn't believe it. "No way…! It's a _Millennium-Item."_

"Yes…!" Britney hissed with her voice now completely changed, "And the magic of my _Millennium Puzzle_ will take us all to the _Shadow-Realm!"_

At once the entire are around us began to change into that dark and gloomy dimension known as the Shadow-Realm. "Awe, man… not this creepy place again!" cried Alex. "Things were bad enough the last time I was here…"

"Britney…! What are you doing?" Clover asked.

"Hmm, mm, mm… just taking a little something I need." Britney said, and her Millennium Puzzle began to glow again._ "YAAAH…!"_

One by one each of us began to feel strange, as if something was separating us from our bodies. Our screams echoed as what were actually our souls began to whiz through the air, and disappear into my deck, and all five of our bodies slipped to the floor.

Britney stood up cackling evilly. "Ah, ha, ha, ha… that was most invigorating." She said to herself. Then she moved over and reached out to grab my cards, "Their souls have been locked away, and now they are all mine for the taking…"

But just before she could touch them, I quickly grabbed her arm and got to my feet, seemly unharmed. "What? You're still alive? How is this possible…?"

I reached with my other hand and pulled the red kerchief off my neck exposing, "No…! The Millennium Necklace…!"

"That's right…" I sneered, "It was a good thing I had it on me to block-out your dark magic… and as for my friends… if you want their souls, you're going have to duel me for them, but if I win you'll release them!"

Britney growled angrily, but decided to accept my wager. "You have no idea what have just accepted Mykan Jaden…" she sneered at me, "I assure you… this will be one Shadow-Game you'll never have any hopes of wining!"


	4. Wierd Wonders Much ?

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The next day, classes went on as usual, but TK seemed to have been acting a little strange lately. He was cramming through his books and studying cards and their effects harder than ever.

Sam's guess was that he was still upset about losing to Davis last night. He was really starting to scare his classmates; Kari the most. At least he didn't acting mean like Davis did… but he was sworn and determined to keep at it until he could find a way beat Davis, and hopefully expose the reasons behind his being mean.

Kari was able to persuade him to take a break here and there, but Sam was really growing concerned with him. "I've never seen anyone cram through so many books before." She said at lunch with the gang, and I, "Even I never studied that hard."

As Sabrina was feeding Misty and Erica, she gazed down over the terrace, "Hey look…" she said. We all turned to look down and we could see Kari and TK walking along the way. TK finally didn't have his nose buried in a book.

"I'm sorry I've been acting weird Kari…" TK said.

Kari understood he was just feeling upset. "You shouldn't let Davis get to you like that." she said.

TK knew what she meant, but he just wanted know why he was so mean all the time, and why he treated his cards so badly. "I just wish I could figure out a way to beat him."

"That's a no-brainer…" said that same sniggering voice. Kari and TK turned and saw Davis, "Just do exactly as I do."

TK's features hardened, "Forget it…" he snapped "I'd never treat a card as aggressively as you do."

Davis wasn't surprised and merely snuffed, but that's when one of the youngest Slifer-students came waltzing up to Davis with an Archfiend-deck, "Hey, thanks a lot for the Archfiend's mister…" the kid said, "We've already won three duels in a row hanks to you. Thanks again…" Davis shot him a thumb-up as the kid left…

…but TK and Kari were shocked. "Davis… you gave away your Archfiend deck?"

"Yeah, So what…?" Davis sneered, "Those Archfiends are as good as their going to get. Nothing but a lost cause..."

TK's anger was boiling, "Davis, sometimes I just don't get you!"

"And here I thought you wanted to win." Davis sneered back at him.

TK made it clear that he did want to win… "But not the way you go about doing it; acting like a bully and all."

Davis rudely adjusted his shades, and walked away, "How pathetic…" he muttered. TK almost felt like lunging for him, but Kari talked him out of it, and the two walked across the grounds.

All of us up on the terrace heard everything, "Whoa! That kid is totally mean…!" Clover snapped.

"He's the worst there is…" added Alex.

"No he's not…" I suddenly cut in. Even Sabrina was confused to hear me defending Davis. I told the girls I saw how Davis really felt inside, "He's lonely, and ashamed. He only acts mean and nasty to hide it."

The spies thought that was peculiar. Davis was a real tough looking guy, and he was lonely? It just didn't make sense, but before I could explain anything else, Serena's emergency-pager began to beep. "Uh-oh…" she cried, "Something's wrong… I'm needed in the infirmary."

I would've gone with her, but the babies hadn't finished their lunch yet. Little Misty even began to cry that her mother took off so suddenly. I picked up my youngest daughter. "Oh, no, no, no honey. Don't cry."

Erica began to tap her spoon on her high-chair, "Uh, girls… a little help here." I said. The spies sighed but got up and help me best they could to calm the babies down.

Soon it was time for second-period classes to commence, and I realized that I forgot to tell the girls what I had learned about Davis. That's when I began to think…

…

My father-in-law, King Monroe was in his main-office filling out some files when there was a knock at the door. "You may enter…" he called politely.

I entered his office, "Ahh… Mykan my boy... How goes it? What brings you here?"

I sat down and told him about Davis Motomiya, "I was hoping you could do a little favor regarding the duel-tests..."

"Oh…? What did you have in mind…?"

…

By the end of classes, an announcement was made regarding a change of pace in the upcoming duel-tests on Friday. The duels were suddenly changed into a tag-team, so the students could learn how to work together as well as test out their skills and combinations.

The students were all shocked by this sudden change, especially seeing as how most of them had just spent the week cramming their books on their own card-combinations.

The spies however had a sudden feeling they knew who was responsible for this, and they were right when they questioned me. "Why did you want to do this…?" Sam wondered.

I told the girls to wait until Friday, "You'll see what I mean then..."

The girls weren't sure what I was up to, but they trusted me, and then we all headed off for the teacher's lounge to do some marking, "Wait…" I said suddenly, "Where's Sabrina…?"

Then it became clear that she was obviously still in the infirmary…

We went over to see what the problem was, and we saw that she had three students lying unconscious in the beds. "I don't understand it…" she said, "Their heartbeats, pulses, and brainwaves are perfectly normal, but they aren't responding to anything I do."

The spies each felt a chill run up their spines, "Haven't we seen something like this before…?" Alex asked.

The others nodded, but they left their Ex-Powders in their beach-houses. "Mykan… do you think you can look into this…?" Clover asked.

I nodded in agreement "Right… here goes…" and I began to use my Millennium Necklace to scan one of the bodies of the students to see what was wrong. "What…? It can't be…?"

"What is it…?" asked Sabrina.

I slowly turned and looked my wife in the eyes, "The soul…" I pepped, "It's gone…!"

The girls and Sabrina all had wide-eyed expressions on their faces, and as we continued to discuss it, we didn't notice that someone was peeking through the doorway behind us. It was Britney… "Hmm, mm, mm… sorry my friends but I can't have anyone mucking up again…" and her Millennium Puzzle began to glow.

"Well maybe you can look back in the past to figure out what happened…?" asked Sam.

"Ah, that's right…" I said. "Here we go…" I tried to concentrate, but suddenly the Necklace stopped glowing. "Huh…?" I tried to warm up again but nothing happened.

Sabrina had a suspicion that maybe I was too tired to focus; being the former owner of the Necklace, she knew what she was talking about. Even though I felt fit as a fiddle, I assumed she was right.

Not one of us knew that it was Britney who blocked out my powers. "Hmm, mm… poor creatures, you have no idea what sort of trouble is about to happen."

As she walked back to the Obelisk-Blue dorm, she ran into the leader of the Rouge-Gang. "This had better be important…" she sneered, "I need my rest."

"Sorry boss… but I just thought I'd give these to you." He said as he handed her three special cards. "Ahh… wonderful…" Britney sniggered.

The cards were not actually duel-monster cards, but really cards with the pictures of students from campus on their faces. "It is only a matter of time before I collect enough of these."

The Rouge-Gang boss cleared his throat indicating he wanted his reward, "We had a deal didn't we?"

Britney sighed, but reached into her pocket and handed the guy a few packs of rare cads that _were_ for the game. "Sweet…!" the guy said. He would get those and plenty more if he continued to do Britney's bidding.

The two of them shared a wicked laugh together before adjourning for the evening. They're wicked plans had just begun.


	5. Tag, we're it!

**CHAPTER TEN**

Sabrina gave each of the girls a physical before their duties, once she and I heard of what they had dreamt. "Well you all seem physically fine…" Sabrina said, "You were all probably just having ordinary nightmares, what with all that's gone on."

She was referring to the fact that the three soulless students were still lying in bed. They were pretty much still in good shape, but it wouldn't last much longer if they remained in their current condition.

"You guys don't think maybe there's some other evil out here one the island…?" Alex asked all nervous. It was possible she could've been right, but we had no way of knowing.

"Well whatever it is… we better stay wide and alert." I said, "I just spoke with the King… and he says if anything else like this happens… the school may have to be closed."

The spies felt as if they had just lost their souls that very moment. The very thought of the school closing was frightening enough as it was, but who could blame them… with souls vanishing, and the Rouge-Gang still causing trouble…

Regardless, the school wasn't closed yet, and we were all to carry on with our work. Sabrina had to go and change outfits, for it was Friday, the day of the tag-team duel exams I had scheduled, the spies and I would all get to sit with Sabrina's father where we would be able to view all the matches... particularly one special match that I myself was quite looking forward too…

…

The dueling-stadium was packed with all the students, and those who were participating in the tests had already entered the building. Each one of them was given a special card that had a number on it, though not one of them had any idea what it was for yet…

Soon, the royal fanfare sounded, and "Presenting his supreme highness, Monroe! King of all dueling…"

The students and staff cheered for joy, "Hail Duel Academy." the King said with pride making the crowds cheer louder than ever. Then the King allowed me to explain the concept of the exams, as I was the organizer…

I explained to all the students that this test was to show how much students could interact with each other and learn to combine strategies to actually help one another out. Basically it was a test on teamwork, and trust, as well as cooperation and coordination.

The cards that they were given would determine who they would partner up with, and then once the teams were decided, it would be time to determine the opposing teams. There were twenty students taking the test, and it was two against two which equaled five separate duels. All the teachers would grade the other tests because there one duel I wanted to grade…

"Okay Mykan… will you please tell me what's going on?" Sam asked.

I gazed over at the King who nodded his head at me, "Daddy… what do you know about this…?" Sabrina asked. I placed my hand over my wife's, "Just watch…" I told her."

The large screen in the stadium began to show all the numbers, One through Twenty, and then randomly shuffled them up, and then poof the teams were determined.

The duelists began to seek out their partners by matching their numbers, Kari, who was 18, and TK, who was 15, hoped they would be parried-up together, but they weren't. Kari was parried with number-3, and TK got Number-5, whoever they were…

"Ah well… we should find our partners." TK said.

Kari agreed, "Good luck, TK." and off she went, but it didn't take long for her to find her partner, and of all people it was Mandy! "Well… looks like I Ra dueling with Me." she said almost rudely, "I was hoping for an Obelisk…"

Kari couldn't believe what she just heard, but rather than try to argue with her, she had a feeling that after this duel she'd be able to show just how strong she really was. "I wonder who TK's parried up with…?" she wondered.

TK was still looking around for the duelist who was Number-5. He even held his card up high so that all the others could see what number he was. Then finally, he heard someone grunt, "Of course you have to be fifteen."

"Huh…?" TK turned round, and saw "Davis…?" standing there, grinding his teeth and holding the Number-5 card. TK checked the computer-screen again and there was no mistake. It's was 15 paired with 5, which meant he had to duel alongside Davis.

…

The spies and Sabrina immediately got the picture. I had planned to pair up Davis and TK all along. It wasn't really to force them to be a team, but in fact to test them on a whole other level.

"You sure that's a good idea what you did?" Clover asked. "Just look at them down there…"

Davis crunched his card up in his hand, "Look, I don't care if we are stuck together. If you want a good grade, you just keep out of my way and let me handle all this." he said gruffly.

"Hey… That's not very team-spirited like…" TK protested, "That's whole point of this test."

Davis just scoffed and turned away.

Then, once all the teams had been chosen, the computer began to the next phase. The teams were randomly shuffled, and then the results came for which team faced which… and Davis and TK were pitted against Mandy and Kari.

"Oh, no…!" TK said.

"Oh, my…" cried Kari.

Davis merely growled in anger by the fact that he had to face against Kari, with TK. As for Mandy, she twiddled her fingers wickedly, "Well… this ought to be a good." She said to herself, "Time to get back at that Obelisk guy for making a fool out of me back at the cliffs."

…

The spies thought that this duel wasn't going well. "Davis with TK, and Many with Kari…?" Alex said, "Talk about a bad mixtures…"

The girls then cast their look at me, and I nodded that yes I did want it arranged so Davis and TK would have to duel against Kari at least, as for Mandy, a lesson from TK and Kari's kindness towards dueling would really help her learn something…

Regardless, the duels were about to begin, and all the students in the stadium seats were given special viewing-monitors, so they would be able to tune-in to any one of the duels they wanted.

Finally, as the students took their places and readied their duel-disks, I gave the final announcement that the tests were about to begin. I basically explained to the students what I had said to the girls about how this was a test of trust, and coordination. "So duel your hardest, and may you all pass with honors."

The crowd cheered with joy... and the duelists began their matches. However, the match between TK and Davis, and Mandy and Kari hadn't begun yet, for Kari and TK were staring each other down, still unable to believe that they had to face-off against each other.

"TK…?" Kari said almost as if she didn't know what to say, but TK cut in by telling her it was all right. "We're here to duel and give it our bests. So, why don't we just sit back and enjoy an honorable match…?"

Kari's expressions suddenly changed, "Mmm…!"

"You two both should've been on the same team…" Davis suddenly cut in, "You're both pathetic!"

Kari and TK suddenly felt mad, "The duel hasn't even started yet, and you're already making comments? How mean can you get…?" TK asked, but Davis didn't even look at him. "Hmm…!"

Then Mandy, giggling with her trademark snigger, "You three sound like you're in one of those old boring love-triangle things." she said rudely. "This only makes things way easier than I hoped."

She suddenly stopped talking when she noticed Davis was facing her with a confused look on his face. "What are you lookin' at?" she scoffed at him.

"What am I lookin' at…? Who are you?"

Mandy's eyes widened, and her head began to throb as her anger boiled, "Excuse me your-lameness… but we have so met before; back on the cliffs… the name is Mandy!"

Davis shook his head softly, "Don't remember."

Steam was shooting through Mandy's ears and she tried to lunge at Davis and duel him with her fists instead of her cards, but Kari held her back. "What…ever…!" Davis scoffed as he prepared his duel-disk.

TK and Kari couldn't believe they got stuck with such rude duelists, but now wasn't the time to worry about rivalries. The disks were ready, and so were the life-points, and the turn-order was set…

First: Davis

Next: Mandy

Then: TK

Finally: Kari.

Each duelist was not allowed to declare and attack, nor activate any spells, traps, or monster effects on the first turn until each duelist had a chance to move.

Life points were set, and the first five cards were drawn, "DUEL…!"


	6. Break up, Break in

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

TK and Kari got A-pluses for their helping out their team-mates, Davis did received a passing grade, but it wasn't as high as TK and Kari's. True he did help TK out a bit, but his actions as well as his attitude were rather shameful.

As for Mandy, she got an F. The whole point of the test was to cooperate and work in sync with her tag-partner, which she failed to do with her selfish acts, and her bullying and badgering. She got the lowest grade out of all the other students. And whoa did that make her mad…!

She went back to her dorm room and threw her things all over the floor in rage. She never felt so humiliated in her life. "Well I show those losers what humiliation is like…" she swore, "I'm going to break into that castle and get me some rare cards… TONIGHT…!"

…

Meanwhile, as the spies headed home to grade some written papers, they still couldn't help but ponder over what was the matter with Davis and why had to act so bitter and rude to Kari and TK…

"What's up girlfriends…" called a voice which snapped the spies from their trance. It was Britney. "Hey… how come you weren't there in the stadium?" Alex asked.

"Yeah… you missed ten different duels… and all the hotties on campus." Clover said. Sam and Alex pursed their lips in utter disgust.

Britney explained that she volunteered to clap erasers, which explained why she her hands looked a little chalky, "But I did hear about that guy, Davis. He sure is tough to the bone isn't he…? I should know… his dorm's right next to mine."

The girls agreed, but they just knew what they could do to get to the bottom of what was up with Davis. "Well… we've gotta go… and you should to Britney." Sam said. "After all you're still the student, and we're the teachers."

Britney sniggered, "Yeah, I got some homework to do… I'll see you all later." She smirked before running off across the grounds. The spies waved at their friend until she was out of sight, but Alex began to feel something wasn't quite right. "She sure seemed to be in a hurry to leave…"

Sam began to agree with Alex, but they couldn't really assume anything and probably dismissed it as she wanted to get back to her dorm to get her work done quickly…

…But actually that wasn't it at all, and her hands weren't chalky, they really were pale. The reason for this was because of what she had just done after the exams were over.

She waited near the entrance of the woods where the Rogue-Gang hung out, and waited for her servant, the leader to come. "You… are late!" she hissed at him.

"Duh… ya think…?" he said, "I got stuck in detention writing an essay."

"You have what I want then…?" replied Britney.

The leader reached into his jacket-pocket and pulled out three more soul cards. Britney carefully took the cards and grinned wickedly, "Yes… very good. With each soul captured, I grow one step closer towards the ultimate power. Soon it will be mine, and then I shall rule the world."

Just then, her servant cleared his throat in indication that he held up his end of the bargain. "Hand 'em over…"

Britney sighed and handed him a new pack of rare cards. "Now go, before I change my mind." she said, "And bring me more souls…!"

The servant simple grunted and walked off mutter about what a boss from hell he worked for. Britney then looked up at the dusk skies where the moon was already up. Obviously she was waiting for something more than just souls to increase her power…

…

Davis was on his way back to his dorm room when he ran into me at the door. "Professor Mykan…? What are you doing here…?" he asked.

I walked closer towards him. "I think I understand your actions as a duelist now…" I said. Davis tried to pretend, "I don't know what you mean…"

"You know perfectly well what I mean…" I replied. "I know about you and Kari."

Davis winced slightly, and that confirmed that the reasons for his actions were because of Kari. He let me into his dorm and explained to me about everything…

There was a time when he and Kari were close… really close!

When Davis was little and Kari first moved on the block, and went to preschool with him, little Davis asked his mom, _"Mommy… is that an angel?"_

The two became fast friends, and always had a great time together, and as they grew older and went to grade school, Davis was starting to realize that he liked Kari more than he realized.

He looked out for her when she was being picked on by bullies, and she helped him with his spelling and numbers. As they grew older still they both became interested in duel monsters. Davis thought it was going to last forever… and they would go all the way… but when it came time to head for Junior High-School, that's when things went bad…

Kari and her family moved without even telling him. Kari left Davis with a simple Email, Davis felt crushed, and he thought she was gone forever. He hadn't seen her for two years, until it came time for High-School… but that's when he saw her again, with TK…

They seemed to be growing just as close as he and Kari used to be. She didn't even mention a thing about Davis and never even noticed him there in school. Not even when he was right in front of her.

Davis now felt hurt and betrayed, and that was what started him down the bitter and cynical road. That's also when he started to wear his shades… vowing never again to show his face to anyone, because he was shamed.

Sadly, his being reminded of him and Kari slowed him down a little. No matter how hard he tried to put it all behind him, his mind would always go back to what he once had and how he felt he lost it. His dueling skills decreased badly because he couldn't focus.

Davis decided to leave, and enroll at duel-academy where he could pick up on his skills and get strong again. It was almost as if he was trying to gain only power, and forget about love all together.

But then Kari and TK just had to enroll at duel-academy, and his anger began to spike. Davis didn't care much about them anymore anyways. He preferred to stay focused on his anger and power… after all it got him much further than he did without it.

…

"I won't let Kari and TK get the better of me…" Davis snapped, "I won't make the same mistake twice! I want power, and I want nothing more…"

I had heard just about all I needed to hear, and I could tell that whatever it was that kept Davis in the dark, he would have to deal with it on his own. "I'm not going to lecture you Davis…" I told him, "I will tell you this… having great power and lots of it won't really be all that you think it is. Just think about it…"

Davis sighed with an angry expression on his face, but he wasn't mad at me, but at himself. He couldn't understand why all this was happening to him, but that didn't mean he was willing to change.

…

_**Meanwhile**_…

After it had gotten dark, Mandy decided to make her move. She dressed up in all black; even though the color was really ghastly to her fashion tastes… she was all set to go, and snuck out of her dorm making her way to the castle.

"_Once I get a hold of those rare cards I can finally ditch this good-for-nothing island, and go home with a deck so great not even those losers can stand up to me again."_ She thought to herself, but what she wasn't aware of was that she was being followed by another presence…

Two glowing eyes spotted her from the bushes and followed her from behind… into the castle, down the dark corridors, and near towards the restricted-area that lead to the card-making-facility where all the game's cards were printed and finished before being released.

Of course, all students, and unauthorized staff were forbidden from entering that area, and Estevan's security camera quickly began to sense a presence, and the screen near the big-doors activated _"Who's there…?"_ Estevan called, _"Identify yourself or I must sound the alarm."_

Mandy stayed out behind the corner, thinking she just blew it.

"_This is your last chance…!"_ Estevan called, _"Give yourself up, or I'll sound the alarm."_

Suddenly, Estevan's computer began to fade. _"Huh…? What's going on…?"_ and then KAPOW! The screen shorted out and blew. Mandy was surprised and couldn't understand it in the least, but suddenly the doors near the screen began to open wide as a man came out to inspect the loud noise he heard. "What the heck happened here…?"

Mandy saw this as yet another opportunity, and she leapt out from behind the corner, and smacked the man hard on the head which knocked him out cold. Mandy then took his clearance-card which granted her access inside…

"_Gee... Maybe I should consider being a spy…"_ she thought to herself.

Before the doors closed, the stranger who was following her slipped inside as well. She sniggered wickedly and then snuck off to do her business.

…

King Monroe was in his office just finishing up some paper work, when his clerk came in, "I believe it is closing time, your majesty." he said.

The King checked his pocket watch, "Yes I believe so…" he agreed, "Another day, and another job well done. Do you agree…?"

"Oh yes, sire… I wholeheartedly agree…" replied the butler. "Everything working like clockwork, and nothing has gone wrong whatsoever." But he spoke too soon when suddenly the alarm sounded, and security had contacted the King, but with the use of his Millennium-Eye, the King managed to look ahead and see what was wrong without even having to change computer screens…

Some of his men were lying unconscious at their work-stations, all apparently suffering from the same condition; having their souls been stolen. To make matters worse, a few of their newly printed, untested cards that had just come off the table, were missing.

The King tried to raise Estevan on the computer-monitor, but all he got was static. "Oh, no… it's worse than I thought." The King said. "Send for Sabrina and Mykan. The three WOOHP agents too."

"Yes your majesty…!"

While all the hustle was going about, Mandy had already made her escape without getting caught and was already outside the castle gazing at the several cards she managed to swipe

She sniggered with her trademark laugh. "These cards are perfect…" she said softly to herself. She especially admired one of them. "Now that I've got them… watch out loser-team… I'm coming for you."


	7. Return of the Shadow Realm

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The Infirmary was completely filled up with soul-victims. Sabrina had never been so busy before, especially late at night when she and I had to get out of bed so suddenly.

The spies were outraged to hear about what had happened, and both Sam and Alex were doing their best to repair the computers and get Estevan back online. "You know you could give us a hand Clover…" Sam said, but to Clover "Sorry… computers… not my thing."

Alex and Sam sighed and then finished connected the wires. Estevan repapered on the screen_ "Good work, spies…"_ he said, _"You've reestablished the computer-linkup to my virtual console."_

"Good to have you back, son…" said the King, "Can you tell us what happened?"

All Estevan could tell them was there was an intruder last night, but he couldn't see who it was because something shorted out his systems. "That's strange…" I said, "I tried to look into the past with the Millennium-Necklace but nothing appeared."

Clover suddenly had a sneaky feeling, "You don't think that..."

The rest of us began to feel the same thing, "Estevan…" I said, "Scan the secret-vault. Report the conditions of all the Millennium-Items inside."

"_Right… all set with that check…"_ Estevan said. Then suddenly he gasped, _"Total number of items… five."_

"Five…?" asked Sabrina. "But how can that be…? We recently put in a sixth item."

Estevan had done some scanning, _"It's the Millennium-Puzzle… it's a fake!"_

We all gasped in shock, and Estevan showed us an image of the camera's in the vault. Sure enough, half the Millennium-Puzzle we had placed inside was cracked like ceramic, and we all knew fully well that Millennium Items _were not_ made of ceramic.

"It is a fake…!" cried Alex. "Then that means…"

"Britney…!" Sam cut in.

…

In her dorm, Britney's Millennium-Puzzle began to flash in warning. "GRR…! It appears that those fools are cleverer than I gave them credit for." she grumbled. She gazed down at the collection of soul-cards she had gathered, "I still haven't got enough to lead to my ultimate power… but it seems that I have no choice."

She stood up and walked out onto the terrace, "It's time that I took this shadow-game to a higher level. Hmm, mm, mm…!"

She held her arms out as strong winds began to pick up, and her Millennium-Puzzle began to glow mysteriously. At once, the sky began to change color…

…

The King made up his mind, "There can be no argument. The school or rather the entire island must be evacuated immediately." he said, "We can't risk anymore of our student's and staff being hurt."

All of us agreed with him, but we heard Sabrina gasp, "Uh… I think we might be a little too late. Look out there…!" she cried as she pointed out the window.

The sky was changeling into a swirling dark vortex. The whole island was suddenly transported into the Shadow-Realm so that no one would be able to leave. "Oh, man… not this creepy place again." Alex cried…

She still never even got over the time she got locked in the Shadow-Realm and was nearly lost forever.

We all immediately established that Britney was behind this, the King was about to call security to apprehend her, but then he realized that if he did that his men would probably meet the same fate as those who had their souls taken.

Sam tried to call Jerry, but her Ex-Com gave her no-signal. This was to be expected as we had been transported into another dimension. "Great… now what do we do?" she asked.

"There's only one things we can do…" I said, "We have no other choice, we're going have to find Britney and confront her. She's the one who brought us here, and only she can send us back."

Alex was up for that, and so was Sam, "Yeah… reality-check…" Clover said, "Britney is totally large, and IN CHARGE…!" she once again implying that Britney had way more power than all of us put together, "And you're saying we should go and face her… into the lion's den?"

"The others have a point Clover…" said the King. "Only all of you have the necessary potential to stop the evil and send us back home. It may be our only chance."

With things put that way, Clover decided she was in too. The King quickly made the royal announcement regard all the students to stay in their dorm rooms until further notice, as well as beware of Britney or anyone who might be associated with her evil-plans.

He did however promise that guards would double the security, and that provisions from whatever they had left would be sent to every dorm and divided equally so there would be enough for every student.

He did not tell them though that he wasn't sure that our food and water supplies would last. "Then we'll just have to find a way out before then." I said. "Estevan… can you find out where Britney is…?"

Estevan shook his head, _"My sensors can pick-up no trace of her on the island."_ He said, _"She must be blocking me out with her magic, but regardless I can't track her down."_

This was bad news. If Britney was out there, who knew what sort of trouble she could've been causing. "We have no choice…" I said, "We've got to go and find her."

The spies agreed, and the King agreed to let us go off. Sabrina however couldn't shake off this feeling that something really bad, far worse than being trapped in the Shadow-Realm would happen. Her father pecked her on the head and tried to soften her worries, and then he went off to go and Check on Erica and Misty as Sabrina had to stay and look after her patients.

But that's when her scary feelings grew far worse… "You're here…! Aren't you…"

"_Hmm, mm… yes little Princess, I am here…"_ hissed and unpleasant voice. Britney leapt down from up in the ventilation shafts. Only she no longer looked like herself, her face had weird markings on it, and her eyes were glowing yellow. She also wore a black cape over her Obelisk-Blue Blazer.

"_Intruder Alert! Intruder-Alert…!"_ cried Estevan as he sounded the alarm, but Britney quickly shorted him out again. "Estevan…!" cried Sabrina. "Estevan…?"

"Your brother can't help you now." Britney sneered, "He was virtual, and of no use to me anyway. Now you Princess… you have something I want… and I aim to take it."

Sabrina clenched her fists and could see exactly where this was going. "You're that evil spirit! The one Estevan told us about; _YUBEL…!"_

Britney nodded, "Very good… I see your memory serves you well from our last encounter."

Sabrina remembered, Yubel took over Britney's body, and trapped everyone in their favorite cards. "I also remember that thanks to Mykan's thinking, we defeated you and sent you to the graveyard."

"Yes…" Yubel nodded, "But I never actually expected to win that duel. Hmm, mm… no, I was merely testing out everyone's power, my alias-decoy served well for its creation, and now I plan to finish what I started."

Sabrina realized that she was after the souls of duelists. She was the one who stole all the souls from her patients, and now it seemed that she was after her soul too. Sabrina wasn't about to let that happened, "If you want my soul this much…" she snapped as she threw off her doctor's uniform revealing her dueling outfit underneath, _Red leotard, bage leotard bottom, and long black boots…__**(What she wears in Saffron City Gym)**_

"You're going to have to duel me for it." she took one of the duel-disks from her patients, and took out her deck.

"Hmm, mm… that's exactly what I plan to do…" said Yubel as her right arm began to morph into a scaly, but perfectly functional duel-disk. "Now let us begin…"

…

While outside on the grounds, I suddenly stopped running. "Awe, man… how could be so stupid!" I cried, "Sabrina's alone in the infirmary." And I quickly began to dash towards the school.

"Mykan…!" called Alex.

"Never mind Alex… he can look after himself." said Sam.

"We've got to find Britney before anything else happens." cried Clover, and she ad the others continued to race across the grounds.

…

I had just reached the infirmary, but I was too late, Yubel seemed to have erected a barrier at the door to prevent intrusion during the duel. "Oh, no… Sabrina…!"

"LET'S DUEL…!"

She was on her own now.


	8. Rages and Ransom

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Sabrina was placed in bed, and hooked up to a powerful respirator to help her breath. The others doctors couldn't tell what was wrong with her from the start, but I already knew what was wrong…

When Yubel had blasted Sabrina in an attempt to steal her soul, and I leapt in the way to intercept the blast and absorb it, I did manage to save Sabrina… but only a little. Now she was lying in bed with more than eighty-percent f her soul missing…

No wonder she was feeling so weak…! It was if she were practically dead already. You can bet I was most devastated over all this. The spies and the King could see me still standing outside in the corridor, in the dark, with my head dropped down as I faced the window that over looked the dark and shadowy skies…

The King sighed in pity for me, and then he asked, "Give it to us straight Doc…" he said, "Is she going to be alright…?"

The Doctor nodded his head, "You're daughter should be fine, so long as she doesn't move around. I suggest she remain in bed" he said, "But she won't ever recover until the rest of her soul is retrieved. That's all I can tell you…"

Alex sniffled and wiped her eyes on her spy-suit, "Aww… how could we have let this happen…?" she said.

Sam sighed, "Yubel's powers must be stronger here in the Shadow-Realm… who knows what she's capable of?"

Clover was gazing out the door at me, and could see how bummed I looked, and who could blame me. My wife was lying in bed, sick. Clover sometime she would vision if she had a husband… if were as bedridden as Sabrina was she'd bawl her eyes out…

She walked out to try and perk me up a bit, "Mykan…?" she asked, but I didn't even move. She put her hand over my shoulder, and I still didn't respond.

"Come on Mykan… you can't keep beating yourself up like this." she replied, "It wasn't _all_ your fault."

I finally turned to face her, "Yes it was, Clover…" I said. "I just shouldn't have left her alone by herself."

The King came out to join us, "Awe, come on Mykan… pull yourself together, son. At least she's still with us. You did save her…"

"Yeah… but just barely…" I replied. In my view Sabrina would never had been attacked if I hadn't run off like that. At least we still had a chance to try and save Sabrina. All we had to do was find Yubel, and get Sabrina's soul back.

Then we could corner Yubel, and finish her off for good, the only problem was we couldn't tell where she was. Not even the King and I could do it with our Millennium Items.

Worse than that, the Shadow-Realm vortex was clouding any vision of the future I tried to view through the Necklace's power. The spies were still unable to call Jerry, so there only one possible way…

Sam suggested, "She's after souls right? Well maybe, we can determine her next victim, and where she'll be likely to head next."

We all agreed that it was our best and practically only move. Alex also suddenly had an ideal of who would be next, "Davis…"

The rest of us began to think she was right. Yubel was after the souls of strong people, preferably duelists. "Davis would make a perfect capture for her…"

The girls decided to head to the Obelisk dorm, and they invited me to come with them. I hesitated for a moment… and my father-in-law told me not to worry about Sabrina, "I'll watch-over her, boy. Don't worry."

I nodded in thanks to him. "M-y-kan…!" Sabrina peeped. I gently bent over and pressed my lips against my wife's forehead. "You're going to be okay. I promise!" I said to her, and I always kept my promises.

"Let's go girls…!" I said, and off we went.

The King never saw such bravery and honor in anyone's eyes before. "It such these things that makes me proud." he said to himself.

…

We all flew to the Obelisk blue dorm with the spies' jetpacks; Alex kindly carried me the whole way. "I have definitely got to get me one of these…" I said as a compliment.

On our way however, we passed by the Ra-Yellow territory and saw the main dorm-building had only one guard standing watch and the rest of the place seemed to be lit up and bustling with trouble…

We all landed near the guard, "What's happening…?" Sam asked.

"Oh, Professors… it's horrible…" the guard said. "Two of the Ra-Yellow students have been kidnapped."

The girls and I shared exchanged worried expressions, "Which students…? Did you catch their names…?" Clover asked. The Guard nodded, and showed her his clip board…

_Takeru Takashi… _and _Hikari Kaymiya_…

"TK and Kari…?" cried Alex.

The guard also reported that the last time they were checked on was when the services were going around during feeding-time, and then they heard someone scream… and they opened up and TK and Kari were missing… vanished into thin air.

"What's more… we found this." the guard said as he handed us a note that was found in the dorm… which read:

"_If you ever want to see these students again, tell Davis Motomiya to head to the forbidden-caverns, and Professor Alex to come into the woods. Come alone!"_

"_The Leader of the Rouge-Gang"_

This really surprised, and annoyed us. "How can the rouge-gang want to cause more trouble at a time like this…?" Clover snapped.

I however wasn't as convinced, "I don't know Clover… it's not like the Rouge-gang would do something like this." I said, "Sure they may be creeps and all, but they'd never want to be involved in a kidnapping."

The girls suddenly began to agree that there was something more to this than what we knew. We couldn't just do what the note said, that would be walking right into the trap. Still… we couldn't just ignore it either.

"I have to go…" Alex said, "At least I got some gadgets with me. I'll be okay…"

Clover and Sam weren't convinced that Alex had everything. "Here…" Clover said, "You'll need these too…" and they passed her their respective Spy-Girl cards from their decks.

"But guys…?"

But Sam and Clover wouldn't take "No" for an answer, "If any of them would have gotten caught in a duel, their Spy-Woman monster would be desperately needed, and Alex had more experience controlling it than any of them.

Alex resisted the urge to argue, and bid us all, "Good luck…" before she took off towards the forest, I decided to head back and report this to the King. Clover stayed behind at the Ra dorm, and Sam went off to the Obelisk dorm to search for Davis…

…

In a secret hideout in the islands caverns, Britney, still being controlled by Yubel was watching the action through her Millennium-Puzzle. "Excellent… they're all split up. The perfect opportunity to make my move…"

She only required one more soul or so to finally open the path to the Sacred Beasts… and this was her best chance. She signaled her servant, the Rogue-gang, "She's on her way… you know what to do, and no mistakes!"

"_Whatever…"_ the leader said before Yubel broke the contact. She then turned to face TK and Kari whom she had chained to the walls of the cavern. "Hmm, mm, mm… I miss the old days when I had hostages held against their will."

Kari and TK struggled and pulled all they could to try and get free, but the chains were too tough. "Whoever you are, you won't get away with this!" TK snarled.

"TK…!" cried Kari, "I don't think we should try and make her mad…"

Yubel actually didn't mind. It entertained her watching her prisoners squirm and make fools of themselves. "No one has ever escaped from my wrath before, and no one ever shall."

It didn't matter to her whether Davis showed up or not, or if her servant succeeded or failed with Alex. Yubel had it set that no matter what happened she would end up with what she wanted.

…

Somewhere, on his way to the caverns Davis, who didn't seem to be frightened by any of this was walking with that same angered expression on his face, and even though it was so dark and spooky outside, he still hadn't removed his shades.

Suddenly, he heard someone call out to him. "Davis…!" He turned round and saw Sam touch down from the skies. "Davis you shouldn't be out here like this. It's too dangerous"

Davis wasn't afraid, "I'm a big guy. I can look after myself." he said to her, and he continued to walk down the path, but Sam wasn't giving up. "Davis, you're rushing into a trap… you can't save Kari and TK alone."

Davis stopped dead in his tracks and smirked, "Why should I worry about TK and Kari?" he snuffed, "Anyway, I'm not really interested in saving them. It's this Yubel person I want to get a look at. If she's as tough as she says she is, it's a good chance for me to get stronger."

Sam felt shocked to hear him say such a thing. Davis was only going to face Yubel just so he could get stronger…? How selfish and aggressive could he be…?

"Stop right there…!" Sam said, "And as your teacher, that's an order!"

Davis saw no choice but to stop. "Look… I just don't care about Kari the way I used to. She didn't care about me… why should I feel about her."

Sam finally understood, "I see… you have feelings for Kari."

Davis gasped in anger and shock. "Ah…!"

Sam continued on realizing that Davis had a crush on Kari years back, but he got stepped-on. "Don't you think that all this pent up rage, and being mean to people is worse than things already are…?"

"Can't you just be happy for Kari… and forgive her that she forgot about you…?"

Davis hesitated for moment… and then he finally said, "That's… just not my thing!"

Davis made it clear that he fell victim to the sting of love once before, and he would never fall for it again. "I want to get stronger, and nothing more, and dueling this Yubel creature is just what I need…"

Sam refused to let him go, and finally Davis lost his cool and challenged her to a duel. "I could use a warm-up match before Yubel anyways."

Sam decided that at least it would give her time to talk to him some more, so she agreed. Even though she didn't have her Green Spy-girl card on her now, she knew she wouldn't need it.

Their duel-disks were readied, and their cards were drawn, and life points were set… "DUEL…!"


	9. Critical Convincing

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Davis' scream seemed to Echo all across the island, and Yubel saw, and heard everything. "Well, then… it seems I won't be needed the two of you after all…" she sniggered at Kari and TK, who were still chained to the walls of the cave.

"What are you going to do to him…?" Kari snapped.

Yubel sniggered some more, "You shall see, soon enough…" and she concentrated hard, focusing her powers…

…

Clover and I each came dashing across the grounds. "Clover…" I called. "Did you hear that…?"

Clover nodded, "Totally. It sounded like a baby trying to wrestle with a cat."

I didn't know how to take that, but we both continued to run in the direction where the scream came from. Suddenly we saw "Sammy…!" Clover called.

She was there with Davis and it obviously looked as though they just dueled, and Davis had lost. "What's wrong with him…?" Clover asked as she motioned to Davis on his knees staring angrily at the ground.

"It's a really wired story…" Sam answered, "But I think I've finally shown him that being angry all the time is no way to act."

She walked towards him and offered a friendly hand to help him up, but Davis slapped it away and growled viscously, "I don't want your sympathy."

Sam sighed, "Davis… didn't you learn anything from what I just showed you? How all your anger is holding you back…?"

Davis gritted his teeth, "All I learned, is that even these cards are the most useless pieces of junk I've ever seen…!" he shouted as she angrily threw out all the card sin his duel disk, and some of them even got damaged for being thrown so hard. "I can't win being with Kari… I can't win being angry…! I'm just a born loser."

Clover finally couldn't stand anymore of his bellyaching and slapped him across the cheek, knocking his shades clear off. Sam and I winced in shock. "Will you shut up and just listen for once…!" Clover snarled.

She gave him a lecture on the way he was acting and was comparing it as an attempt to try and be _perfect…_ "There is so no such thing as being perfect. Okay, I'll admit even I've said I've found the perfect accessory, or the perfect guy, but in the end they turn out to be let major let-downs… but I found my way back to my feet and tried something new each time."

"But here you are mouthing off at everyone's faces, with little or no regards to anyone's safety, and all you seem to care about is how you can power-up your own skills."

Davis knew all that, "Being harsh and my not caring is the best way for me to stay strong." he protested.

"No it isn't…" I said, "Being strong doesn't have to mean always being miserable all the time."

I began to explain to him about the time Princess Sabrina and I were separated by the evil spirit controlling her father. We hadn't seen or spoken to each other in four long years, but our love for one another remained the same, deep and pure.

I missed Sabrina every day that I was on my own, but I didn't resort to making people suffer. _At least not everyone, I did make those whom I couldn't stand pay the price for trying to be cocky and showoffs…_

Then I began to teach the spies when he taught them at Mali-U, and I was greatly impressed by their dueling styles and tactics. I even invited them to come along and help me try to win Sabrina back, after they had convinced me to go after her.

Now thanks to their help Sabrina and I were married, and had two beautiful daughters. The king was saved, and we even found Sabrina's long lost brother, Estevan, who was stuck in a virtual-dimension.

"But Davis…" I replied, "The point is, I was only angry when I had to be, and even then I didn't like it when I was angry." I paused for a moment, "Davis… you do have great potential but you've been following the wrong path… but there is still a chance for you. Now, what do you say… are you ready to try and change your ways…?"

Davis didn't know what to think or how to answer. His mind was all confused and cold from realizing that maybe he had been a bit of a creep, but could a guy like him really change…?

…

Suddenly the ground started to quiver. "Hey…! What's going on?" cried Sam.

Then, in a flash of light, Davis was incased in a giant blue gem, and the sounds of sinister laughter was heard over the shadows. It was Yubel… "We meet again…" she sniggered. "It's really so awkward that I should be thanking my sworn enemies… but you have succeeded in helping me gain what I desire."

"What are you talking about Yubel…?" I snapped up at her.

Yubel laughed and then showed us by zapping Davis with a very powerful flash. We all ducked down and shielded our eyes as Davis yelped in horror, _"Oh… OHHH-AAAHHH…!"_

The light, and the gem had faded, but Davis' body was lying perfectly still on the ground. "No! She got his soul…!" cried Sam.

"Hmm, mm… yes I have…" Yubel said, "And a very strong one at that. Now all I require is one more soul like this, and the ultimate power will be mine!"

This was madness, but at least we were able to make good sense of what was going on. Yubel had lead Davis into a trap by forcing him into a duel so she could get a soul either way no matter who won or lost…

Suddenly, we realized, _"ALEX…!" _

She had run off to find the Rouge-Gang leader, and if what we thought was accurate, Yubel was intending to capture a soul there. We couldn't let that happen or Yubel would have enough power to get to the Sacred Beasts that were locked up somewhere in the Shadow Realm…

"Sam, take Davis to the castle. He needs medical treatment…" I said. Sam nodded and scooped Davis up in her arms before flying off to the castle. As for Clover and I, we headed off to the forest. We had to get to Alex before she got herself into trouble…

Clover carried me from underneath as we flew along, "Man… I hope we're not too late." She said. "So do I, Clover… so do I." I said.

…

Alex was already about to give up. She had search practically every square inch of the forest five times each. Her jetpack had overheated a while and she had been search on foot and through the trees, and she was really losing it…

"If you're… not going to bother and show… why bother make a ransom…?" she wondered.

Then suddenly she realized how dark it was in the forest, it was even darker than being outside. "Okay… starting to feel a little freaked-out." she whimpered. Then it grew worse as she heard the leaves and branches rustle as if someone were moving up there…

Finally, someone leapt down from the trees, wearing a dark hood and cape. "Heh, heh… been a long time hasn't it Alex." he said in a familiar voice; one that Alex heard somewhere before.

"Hey haven't we met somewhere before…?" Alex asked. The stranger nodded and removed his hood revealing the face of, _"Chazz Princeton!"_ The leader of the Rouge-Gang and former guardian of the gate of darkness along the King's entry trial…

Alex also got the drift that he had been the one who was working for Yubel and doing her dirty work. "So what if I am…?" Chazz asked. "It's all worth it… especially if I want to get revenge!"

Alex's features hardened. She knew exactly what he was getting at; the time when she and the others were helping me get back with Sabrina, and she had to duel Chazz in order for us to proceed through the next gate…

Alex wasn't a very good duelist back then, but thanks to the help of everything I had taught her, and believing in herself, not only did she crush Chazz, but she even won off of him his _**Red-Eyes Black Dragon**_… a card Alex had always admired, and wanted, but was never able to get.

Alex went through her cards and showed it to him for the first time and a while. "I suppose you want to duel to try and win it back huh?"

Chazz sniggered and shook his head, "No… for a teacher you think so small. This isn't about winning back my Red-Eyes… I couldn't care less about that card anymore. Not when I got a whole new batch of rare cards courtesy of Yubel…"

"I'm in this for one thing, and one thing only… REVENGE…!"

Why wasn't Alex surprised, that's all what people were after for these days. Alex saw no choice but to put this loser in his place for good. "You wanted to duel me, well… you got it." she snarled as she prepared her duel disk. Chazz did the same while sniggering at the same time…

"_ALEX…!"_ called a voice from over the trees…

"_Alex… where are you…?"_ called another.

But Alex didn't noticed, and the duel was already on, "DUEL…!" Alex and Chazz said at the same time just as Clover and I landed near the grounds. "Alex, No!" I called, but it was already too late.

"Well… looks like we got an audience today." Chazz mocked.

"Alex, you've got to get out of that duel…!" cried Clover, but Alex was way too pumped up to listen to us. "Forget it… I haven't forgotten how bad this creep treated me last time… tying me in a chair and throwing fire at me…"

Those horrid memories were fueling Alex up so much, that she didn't realize what would happen if she lost this duel.. or won it in any case…

Nevertheless… the game was on!


	10. The Ultimate Ultimatum

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Chazz was still lying on the ground where he fell, with all his cards scattered about. "I… I lost...!" he peeped, "I failed…!"

Alex could see that Chazz was in a bad way, and she walked over to help him up. "Chazz…" she said, "I know this goes against my tastes in judgment, but thanks a lot. That was one of the best duels I've ever fought."

Chazz looked up at her, "How can you be so kind…?" he asked with his eyes narrowed. "Especially seeing as how I don't even do nice…"

Alex retracted her fingers clenching her fists slightly as she thought it over. "Guess I'm just not as one-sided as you are."

Chazz was practically speechless, but suddenly the ground began to shake again, just like it did with Davis. "Hey… what's going on?" cried Alex.

Clover and I realized what was happening, and so did Chazz. "Oh, no… we totally forgot!" cried Clover.

"Forgot what…?" asked Alex.

Then suddenly, Chazz was incased in that same large gem as Davis, and Yubel's two huge eyes appeared in the shadowy skies above. _"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah… so, we meet again."_ she hissed.

Alex, Clover and I scowled up at those ghastly eyes, but Chazz looked as if he was going to leap out of his clothes in panic. "Boss…! Look I'm sorry…" he cried. "I didn't mean to fail you."

Yubel however sniggered, _"Failed…? You…? Hmm, mm, mm…!_ _My friend I never expected for you to succeed. You gave me what I wanted anyways… the soul of the one who lost the duel!"_

Chazz gasped hard, "You… you mean."

It finally became clear to Chazz that Yubel was just using him all the time, and never actually planed to share any of her profits with him. _"You have outlived your usefulness… and I have no further need for you Chazz."_ Yubel told him as her eyes began to glow, _"You lost the duel, and now as promised I will take away your soul…!"_

Then a huge flash of light began to flare-up, and Chazz screamed in horror as his souls was extracted. Clover and Alex held each other in a brace of fear screaming, and I shielded my eyes. "STOP IT… YOU MONSTER…!" I roared.

The lights faded out, and Chazz was lying flat on the ground. His soul was no longer in his body, and for Yubel, _"At last… I finally have all that I need."_ She chuckled evilly as the images of her eyes faded out…

"What was that all about…?" Alex asked.

…

She was about to get her answer for as deep within the caverns on the island, Yubel was preparing the ceremony to enter the most forbidding era of the Shadow-Realm. Using the power of the souls she had collected, it would lead her to the seal of the Sacred Beasts, and allow her to take control of them as cards…

TK and Kari, who were still chained to the walls, were being forced to bear witness to the awful event. "What is she up to…?" TK asked.

"I don't think we want to know…" cried Kari. She was also very upset to know that Davis' soul was part of the ritual, and the fact that he had his soul taken from him all because of her and TK.

That's right…

When Davis was dueling Sam, and Yubel was tuned into the action, Kari realized everything… how Davis felt hurt because she moved away without telling him.

Even though Davis went to the same High-School she did… she completely didn't realize it was him there because she hadn't seen him in a while and didn't recognize him at first. They weren't even in the same classes together and she never even heard his name being called…

It was no wonder why when she and TK ran into him during term, and he was hostile towards them.

"_I'll thank you both to keep out of my way…"_

"_Just that you… talk like such a little kid…"_

"_You're Pathetic…!"_

…

Everything that Davis had gone though was all because of her. He was falling in love with her, and she crushed him! She felt a small tear leak down her cheek, _"Davis…"_ she thought sadly, _"I'm so sorry…"_

TK felt bad too. He never thought anyone could be so crushed before that they'd resort to being mean and nasty to cover it up instead of trying to make things better. TK and Kari were just good friends… and yet to Davis it seemed like he was being replaced, and that lead to jealousy being spiked.

TK and Kari made a promise, that if Davis ever got out of this, and they all would find a way out of the shadows and back home to the real-world, they would do whatever it took to help Davis out. Kari especially promised to make up for what she did to him…

…

Yubel was finally ready to commence her magic-spell. "Let the ceremony commence…" she hissed as she placed her Millennium-Puzzle, and she began to recite an ancient Egyptian chant in a strange language…

As she chanted… all the many souls that she captured emerged from the Millennium-Puzzle, and began to fly in circles in a tornado that seemed to grow larger with the many more souls that were captured.

The lighting flashes in the shadowy skies began to flash and strike together. Forces that made the entire island quiver. All the students in their dorms trembled with the quake, even Sam and the King felt the tremors in the infirmary, where Sabrina was still laying, sick in bed.

"What's happening…?" Sam cried.

The King gazed through the window, "Hey…! Lookie out there…"

…

Outside there was so much lighting and power, all focusing on one area…

"I don't know what that force is, but I'll bet that's where Yubel is…!" I said, "I have to go after her... who knows what she can do if she gets her hands on those Sacred Beasts."

"We're going with you…" Clover said, but I refused their offer. "No… I've got to go at this alone…" I said. Before the girls could argue, I explained to them, "If I fail… then hopefully you guys can still try and take her down. If she gets us all, then everyone's doomed."

Alex couldn't argue with that, and decided to take Chazz's body to the castle to get him medical treatment. "Hey, wait for me…!" called Clover as she flew after her. This left me free to charge towards the direction the forces…

"_I'm coming for you, Yubel…!"_ I thought as I ran, _"I don't care what traps you have set for me. I'll save Sabrina's soul, and all the other souls that you've taken."_

…

Little did I realize that I was already too late…!

Yubel had already returned from the secret void she sought to enter and was clutching in her grasp three new cards. "Mine!" she hissed with joy, "All mine…! I've waited countless of centuries, and now they're all mine again! Ha, Ha, ah, ah, ah…!"

Kari and TK were still struggling to get down from the chains, and the chains' rattling captured her attention. "Oh…! I almost forget. I still have a few loose ends to cut loose. Hmm, mm, mm…!"

She began to move towards the hostages and sprung out her claws. Kari and TK gasped hard when they realized, "Tell me your not doing what I think you are…?" TK pleaded.

Yubel licked her lips, "It's been an invigorating, yet tiresome day… I do require nourishment." she said, "And seeing as how I have no further need for the two of you…"

Kari whimpered in fear as Yubel closed in towards her first. "Relax… it will be far less painful if you stop fidgeting, but then again… I love it when they are spicy."

Her sharp claws were just inches away from Kari's pretty face when suddenly, a bright light flashed from the end of the cave and distracted Yubel. "Hold it right there…!" I called.

Yubel looked round, "Mykan…?"

Kari and TK's eyes lit up, _"Professor Jaden…!"_ they cried for joy.

Yubel however was not so pleased, she was overjoyed to see that I had come. "I was hoping you'd come…" she hissed at me.

"Funny…!" I snapped at her "I'm glad I've found you too… because I think it's time for me to put an end to you and your evil."

Yubel laughed hard, "Put an end to my evil…? I have never heard of a more ridiculous saying in all my centuries. You… put an end to my evil…? You can do no such thing! However, if you are that foolish and confident, I shall give you a chance to prove yourself…"

She explained how she needed someone to use as a guinea-pig to test against the new cards she had assembled, which made me realize that she obviously got the Sacred Beasts. "If I win however… you're soul belongs to me!"

Somehow I had a feeling she was going to pull that stunt on me, but with Sabrina's life hanging in the balance, as well as lives of everyone else on the island, and the rest of the real-world… "Very well…! But if I should be the winner you must promise to end this nightmare of evil you have caused, and release all the souls that you captured."

Yubel smiled, _and held one hand behind her back in the cheeky way…_ "Agreed…" she hissed at me.

We both stepped forward preparing our duel-disks. I was really in for it now. I knew that Yubel was going to be much more difficult now than when I faced her last time with the others…

But I just couldn't let her win, no matter what the cost. This was going to be the most dangerous of all my duels ever… of course I knew I had gone through many dangerous duels before…

Facing the evil-spirit, controlling the king…

Marik and Ishizu Ishtar…

Estevan himself, when he was evil and confused…

Now this…! I was so ready for this challenge.

"LET'S DUEL…!" We shouted.


	11. Forgiveness is devined

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

Sam and Alex cheered as if their favorite stores were giving away everything for free. _"He did it! HE DID IT…!"_ they repeated over and over. Everyone on the entire island was cheering too.

The King and Estevan never felt as happy in their lives, and as for Sabrina. Though she was still weak, she was smiling in her sleep. She knew I could do it.

…

Yubel was on her knees shaking in anger. "Nobody…! Nobody can defeat me!" She growled.

I took a few steps forward. "All right Yubel…" I said to her, "I've beaten you fair and square. Now you must hold up your end of the deal and undo all of the evil magic that you've cast."

Yubel slowly gazed up at me. She still refused to give up after she had come so far in so many centuries. She flexed out her claws, "I'll give you a deal…!" she roared as she lunged for me.

"Watch out, Professor…!" cried Kari.

I leapt out of the way just in the nick of time. "Yubel…!" I shouted. "So, you were planning on double-crossing our deal all along."

Yubel lunged for me again and I continued to jump out of the way. "I may not have defeated you Mykan…!" she yelled, "But I can still do-away with you!" She leapt over to Britney's unconscious body and snatched back her Millennium Puzzle, and began zapping at me.

I was successful in dodging all her blasts, but the more misses that were made; the more the cave walls got hit, and cracked. TK and Kari suddenly felt the ground shaking again. "Look…!" TK cried as rocks and dirt began to fall from the ceiling. "The walls are caving in…!"

Yubel and I both noticed, "So it would seem…!" and that's when she zapped me hard, surrounding me in an energy-field and trapping me on the wall. "She's… trapped me!" I groaned.

Yubel sniggered wickedly, and then turned to zap TK and Kari and trap them on the walls too. "Hey…!" Kari cried, "I can't move."

"I'm stuck too…!" added TK.

The collapsing grew worse and worse by the minute as trembles grew more violent and the falling rocks got bigger. "Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah…! So long mortals..." Yubel laughed at us, "As much as it would please me to stay here and witness your final scenes… I have things to do... Places to conquer and people to enslave."

She began to head for the exit, but suddenly she was being blocked by something. "Ah…! What is it now…?" she demanded to know.

Then suddenly, three cards from her deck began to glow wildly, and in a large flash of light, the Spirits of the Sacred Beasts had appeared, much to her surprise. "What are you three failures doing here…?" she yelled at them. "Let me pass…! This is an order!"

The beasts did not get out of her way, but in fact, they grabbed her and bound her tightly. "What…? ARGH…! What is this…?" she roared, "Release me at once…!" she demanded, but the beasts would not obey.

TK, Kari, and I were all amazed, and then suddenly we could hear the beasts speaking very deeply in an ancient Egyptian language. "What are they saying…?" TK asked.

"I think I can tell…" I answered, seeing as how I was a great teacher of the ancient Egyptians and their languages...

They were saying…

"_We are no longer YOUR creations to control."_

"_You lost the duel. You were defeated as were we."_

"_You shall hold up your end of the deal, and accept the consequences for you evil, as will we!"_

Then they all grabbed the Millennium Puzzle off of her and tossed it near me, and the others, which disabled the shields around us. I grabbed the Puzzle, and TK grabbed Britney, who was still out cold…

"Are you two all right…?" I asked as I approached TK and Kari. They nodded in agreement, and we gazed back up at the Sacred Beasts. It was hard to understand, but it became clear that even they themselves carried with them a great deal of honor…

The beasts gazed down at us, and spoke to us once more… They said…:

"_Mortals… go now."_

"_We shall guard Yubel. She shall not escape."_

"_We regret our actions and now wish to do right."_

The three of us nodded at them, and dashed out from the caverns, "Wait… wait!" Yubel screamed as the cave final began to collapse around her and her beasts, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE…!"

"NO…!"

We all dashed out of the cave just as the whole thing collapsed into a rocky field of rubble and dirt. There was no sign of Yubel, or the Sacred Beasts. Just six cards. That was all that was left of them.

That's when the dark skies faded into the blue skies of our home world, and all the souls that were stolen returned to their normal bodies.

That included Davis' soul…

Chazz's soul…

And yes… even Sabrina's soul returned.

"It's over…" I said softly. "Yubel's evil reign of terror has finally lifted."

…

Later on…

TK, Kari, and I stopped off by the infirmary to give Britney some medical attention. Davis and Chazz had already awakened.

Jerry was there. He had been worried sick ever since the spies' signals had vanished, but "I'm so glad you're safe ladies." he said, "And you'll be happy to know that reports have come in that all the souls across the world have returned to their rightful bodies."

The girls were pleased, "But I think you should really thank Mykan for it…" Alex said. "He's the one who actually saved us all."

But I just couldn't take all the credit. "You girls… dueled great too." I said to them. "It just proves to me more how strong you really are. I have never… ever had wiser, stronger, and swift-headed apprentices in all my teaching years."

Sam and Alex smiled, but Clover was complaining. "Uh… hello…!" she groaned, "First of all, not only did Alex and Sam drug me, but I haven't dueled once in this entire mishap!"

Everyone, and even myself was confused. "You sure about that…?" Sam asked.

"Oh, come-now, Clover. Surely you must have dueled at least somewhere…" added Jerry

Clover couldn't remember, but decided to brush it off. Jerry decided to take the evil cards with him back to WOOHP where they would be dealt with as soon as possible… but not before the King took many photographs of them. "Just what I need for a whole new set of cards for the works." he said.

Before Jerry left, Britney finally had come too. "How are you feeling Britney?" I asked her. Her head was spinning in orbits, but she remembered everything. "Gosh…! What have I done…?"

We assured Britney that everything was okay. "You weren't yourself." Sam said. "The Millennium Puzzle was making you crazy, but we took care of it now."

I nodded, and told her that the Puzzle was now safely locked up in the secret vault with the rest of the items. _This meant of course now we had six items all together… only one was missing._

Jerry then decided to take Britney back to WOOHP, and help her out a little. Alex hated to see Britney go, but her health was more important. So Jerry and Britney WOOHPED away and were gone.

…

A while later…

The soul victims began to awaken. Chazz almost had no memory of what he was doing there, or how he got lousy Ojama cards in his deck. "It's a good thing I know what I can do with these crazy things, or I'd just chuck'em right out." he snapped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Davis said.

Everyone, especially TK and Kari were shocked that HE said that. Davis went on explaining that while his soul was trapped in limbo, he did a lot of thinking…

Maybe he had been a little too harsh… "Especially on you TK."

TK never thought he'd still be around to hear Davis say those words, but before he could say anything, Kari interrupting saying that, "Things that happened were pretty much my fault.

She explained how wrong it was of her not to tell Davis when she moved away, as well as the way she ignored him in school. "Davis… I-- I honestly never knew how you felt."

A queer look came over Kari's face, as tears of shame and apology began to appear. Tears that pierced Davis right through his heart and lifted the lasts of his rage away, and he place his hand over hers.

They gazed into each other's eyes and Davis smiled at her, "I'll only forgive you, if you and TK will forgive me first."

Kari chocked on a soft sob and hugged him warmly. This made almost all of us want to cry, but I however was a little busy.

Sabrina… my wife… my one and only love was back the way she was. Only she planned to get lots of rest before she did anything too extreme. "Mykan…" she said to me, "I just knew you would save me."

I smiled down at her and kissed her softly. "You're worth more to me than all the cards in the world." I whispered into her ear. We shared another embrace…

Chazz couldn't take much more of this "Mush…!" and so he left in a grump. Where he was going… Nobody knew.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Hold your horses there duel-fans…**_

_**We're not finished yet…**_

_**Only one more duel to go.**_


	12. Astonishing Arangements

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

A week later and all the patients were dismissed form the infirmary, and with Yubel's evil no longer a threat, the Academy was back in business. Classes resumed, duel-exams went on.

The King was even pleased to report that after a while with the pictures had taken, he was ready to begin a new set of cards. The three Sacred Beasts and Yubel's three forms would now be made into safer cards, just fit for the game.

Sadly… until he could account for the _cards that were stolen _that one night, they would not be released to the students or the general public. Sadly, nobody had a clue of what happened, not even Estevan…

He never saw the thief who broke in after Yubel shorted him out, so he too didn't know who it was. That data was just out of his reach.

Still… the spring began to turn to summer, and the end of term was coming round the corner. Many of the highest rank students had gathered in an assembly to see the results of student of the year… and that was Davis Motomiya with the highest score of wins in the term.

This also of course meant that he would have the honor of selecting the student of his choice to represent him in the graduation match at the end of term assembly.

Davis was looking forward to it… however… he had a few requests to make, on behalf of his new changed manner. It surprised everyone to hear him say it, but he wanted another tag-team duel.

Even I was amazed to hear that, and as Chancellor of the school, I was pleased to approve of his request, "But whom do you wish to participate in the duel with you, and how?" I asked.

Davis didn't answer, because he knew that I was able to once again use my Millennium-Necklace to channel into the future where I could see what was going on. So the deal was set, but nobody else had a clue of what was going to be happening… yet!

…

One evening, as the sun was setting and the darkness was starting to arise, Davis walked form the Obelisk Blue dorm, all the way to Ra-Yellow, and tapped on a specific door. TK answered, "Davis…? What's up…?"

Davis wasn't really smiling. His face looked liked it usually did, a little strange and grumpy-looking. At least he wasn't acting as mean anymore.

"Nice Dorm…" he complimented as he walked in. "It's been a while since I was in Ra. I almost forgot how you kids live in a smaller environment."

Just then there was another knock on the door, it was Kari. "Oh… hey, Davis." she said. Davis finally smiled at her…

Ever since that knight, Davis and Kari had thought about giving the romance thing a try, but after the term ended when they would both have the time. Davis was glad to see her, because he had some news to share with them both.

"You what…?" TK asked unable to believe what he heard.

"You heard me…" Davis replied, "The graduation tag-team duel I'm staring in, I want you-two there on field with against me and the other student I've chosen."

Even Kari was amazed to hear such words. "But why us…?" she asked.

Davis explained that it was high-time for him and TK to have a rematch and with Kari alongside of him so he could see what it was for them to duel together. "Especially seeing as how I've recalibrated my deck once-again." he pointed out, but he wouldn't tell them the cards he chose. "You'll just have to wait and see… So until then…" and he got up and left.

TK and Kari weren't sure what they were supposed to feel at that point. They were amazed, and excited, and slightly confused all at once. Still… at least now that Davis had changed a little; they could look forward to an honorable duel.

And at least they would be dueling with each other, unlike last time. This made them start to wonder… who the fourth duelist that would be dueling with Davis…?

…

They were going to get their answers soon enough as over the next few days word of the tag-match got out, and it was already time for the duel to commence. The top-ranked students form every dorm flooded the stadium and those unable to attend would view on their monitors, courtesy of Estevan's computer-upgrades.

As the King gave his speech to the crowds, Clover, Sam, and Alex couldn't believe how many students there were. "Gee… what a crowd." Alex said. "Hey, wait a second… that guy owes me a week's detention."

Clover however was lost in her own mushy thoughts at all the handsome student-bodies she saw. "Ooh… I'd so get into that guy." she gushed. "And him… and him… ooh I'd like some of that hunk too."

Sam however sighed grimly. "Oh give me a break…!" I placed my hand over hers "Steady Sam… they can't do anything way up here in the box."

Just then, Sabrina, Estevan and I were called up to deliver our parts of the speech. Then it was time for me to make the introductions of the students in the duel. "Presenting, the top ranked student of the year. From the Obelisk Blue Dorm, it's _Davis Motomiya."_

Davis entered and everyone in the stadium cheered. Some of the Obelisk girls wooed, and exchanged their lovey-dovey expressions at him… Davis did shoot them a sharp smile and a thumb-up, but still… Kari was the only girl for him.

He made his way to the dueling stand and waved to the crowd.

"And now…" I said with pride, "As per Davis' request-- here come his two opponents who will face off against him and his partner. Here they are from the Ra-Yellow Dorm. Takeru Takashi and Hikari Kaymiya…!"

TK and Kari entered from different corners of the stadium, and waved to the cheering crowds as they made their way to the dueling-stand alongside Davis.

"Hey…" Alex asked, "Who is the fourth duelist supposed to be, anyway…?"

Clover and Sam didn't know, either.

Estevan was snickering under his virtual-breath, _"Heh, heh… boy are you girls in for a surprise."_ he said. The girls wondered what he was talking about… and then they got their answer as I announced the final student.

"Now… the final student; Please welcome the top-ranked Slifer-Red student this year… Mandy…!"

Each of the spies' eyes bulged like ping-pong balls. _"MANDY…?"_

Mandy strutted in as if she was being welcomed to be the next prom-queen. Showing off, and boasting as usual. Much to the spies' annoyance and they weren't even the ones she was talking to. "Could she be a bigger brat?" Sam wondered.

Clover even had another one of her _"vengeful-visions"_ whereas every monster and fusion monster in her deck chased Mandy down the street and blew her to bits, but now that was up to TK and Kari…

I went over the final layouts of the speech, and went through the rules, which were the same as before: Both duelists on either side had to be knocked to win, and teammates were allowed to use their cards to protect each other.

Other than all that, it was time to begin.

Mandy already had taken her place and thought cheekily. _"Wait until these losers get a look at the sweet cards I got."_ First she planned to take out TK and Kari… then Davis…

Then she planned to move onto the spies' and me for all the times we humiliated her, and the supposed rough way s we treated her throughout the term… even though all the detentions and punishments we gave her were fair and perfectly reasonable for her rebel ways.

Davis however was standing face-to-face with Kari and TK one last time before the match. "I guess this is it…" TK said.

"Looks like it." added Davis.

Kari felt really nervous, but she put her hand out, "Good luck guys." she said bravely. Davis and TK placed their hands over hers, and then they all took their places and prepared their disks and cards.

The spies were still wondering why Davis chose Mandy to be his tag-partner. Her attitude hadn't changed a bit, and she was just as snotty as ever.

Only the King and I myself knew why _we_ wanted to pair Davis up with Mandy. We explained privately to the girls that ever since the darkness had lifted we recently used our items and sensed that _SHE_ was the one who broke into the factory and stole the new cards.

"Well then, why let her get away with it…?" Alex asked. "Shouldn't we turn her in or something?"

"Unfortunately we haven't enough evidence to prove her guilty just off the bat." The King said, "But this duel should expose her, and it will give everyone a glimpse of the new cards I was making."

The spies weren't sure how to go along with this, but at that moment, I asked Sabrina to come up to the stand with me. "And now… to start the match off… I wish for my wife, the Princess to have the honor."

Sabrina held her hands up high causing the crowd to cheer ever more. She then grabbed hold of a confetti-blower, and pulled the string, "Let the match… commence!" she said with pride.

BOOM! The Confetti-blower exploded. The crowd cheered, and the duelists all shouted out, "LET'S DUEL…!"

The final game was on.


	13. Another Happy Ending

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

Mandy just couldn't bear this shame. She struggled, she stole strong cards, she even learned the full ends of the game by suffering through the worst classes she ever thought existed… and she STILL lost!

If she couldn't even beat TK and Kari with the cards she had now, then surely she wouldn't stand a chance against the spies and me. "Why…?" she said so deeply, "Why can't I ever win…?"

"Are you ready to admit it, Mandy?" I asked.

Mandy looked up and saw me and the rest of the group standing before her. "What do you mean _am I ready to admit it?"_ she asked.

"Ah… Duh…!" Clover sneered, "Ready to admit that your dueling methods are wrong…"

Each of us were referring to the fact that all Mandy cared about was her own selfish goals, and popularity. True she had her share of victories, but against duelists like us… she would never win. "Even you should realize that crime doesn't pay." Sam said. "It looks to me like you went to a great deal of trouble for nothing."

Sabrina and her father nodded with straight looks on their faces. "Young lady… you should feel very lucky right now." the King said, "The penalty for such crimes you've committed is banishment form my card-game for life…"

Mandy felt as if her whole body had just turned to cement and crumpled into dust. "That bad…?" Alex asked, "I'd go with a head-shaving…" she whispered to the others.

"However… you did do me a favor." replied the King.

This confused the others a lot, but not me. "You did steal those cards Mandy…" I said to her, "But you did help us test them and now we know for sure which ones to add to the game and which to leave out. So the least we can do is give you a straight up expulsion with failing grades, but… you may keep the cards you took."

Mandy didn't know to feel either ashamed, or lucky and grateful. So all she could say was, "You're the nicest people I've ever hated."

We all took it as a compliment, and soon Mandy was escorted to a passenger-ship that took her away from the island, back to Beverly-Hills, Los-Angels.

That day night after sundown, there a big feat at the academy for all the graduation students, and Davis was one of them. He was even there with Kari as his date… and TK… he was starting to attract some attention of the other Girls in the Obelisk dorm.

Except for Yubel's invasion it really had been quite a term, and the spies felt it would nice to kick back and relax with no classes to give. No lessons to plan. No tests to write out…

"And no hot student male bodies…?" Clover groaned. "How so un-cool…"

"_Easy Clover…"_ Estevan said, _"The Students can't stay here all summer… they have homes and families that they haven't seen for a while."_

Clover knew it was best to let it go, "There's always next year." she sighed.

I was very proud of the girls. They're first year as teachers at the school and once again their dueling skills helped me help everyone save the island and the world from a dark spread of evil.

Sabrina felt a little disappointed. With the students going home the next day she wouldn't have as many patients to look after, but it meant that she and I would get to spend more time together, and with Erica and Misty.

We gazed down at our little daughters, asleep in their playpen, and I kissed my wife's cheek, and she nestled into my arms. Sam thought that was sweet, but she decided to spend the summer catching up on her reading…

Especially her research. She wanted to make sure she knew more about the dark ages of Ancient Egypt as she could, in case any other evil forces would attempt an attack. Estevan offered to help her…

Alex was planning on heading back to the mainland for a few shopping sprees. Clover was invited to join…

"Think we can bag some hunks while were out?" Clover asked. "We might…" Alex answered feeling all giddy and excited. Some things just never changed…

But nonetheless… with Yubel gone, her Millennium Puzzle locked up in the vault, and summer ready to shine on us… "You know… I can't think of a happier ending."

…

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Join us again next year duel fans for what could very well be the SERIES FINALE of "Dueling Drama Much"**_

_**Until then… I'm outta here…!**_


End file.
